117th Ranger Corps
The 117th Ranger Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the conflict known as the Clone Wars. History Clone Wars First Battle of Geonosis The 117th first saw action during the early Clone Wars, when they were deployed in mass during the First Battle of Geonosis. Despite suffering heavy casualties due to their landing zone's proximity to Separatist forces, they managed to eliminate large number of droids and sabotage a droid factory, crippling the Confederacy's combat capabilities within the region. Dark Reaper Crisis After the First Battle of Geonosis, the 117th Corps was deployed on Raxus Prime, Alaris Prime, Rhen Var, Thule's Moon, and Thule itself during the Dark Reaper Crisis. Numerous CIS droid and organic units were routed due to their shear tenacity. The 117th's casualties were extremely high, amounting to fifty percent of their personnel roster and nearly all of the unit's command structure. While these facts weighed heavily upon the survivors, they had survived their trial by fire and became specialists in one or several forms of combat. An officer from the 501st Legion was transferred into the 117th, and he immediately sought reserves and reforms. They received the new recruits from Kamino and were reformed into the 117th Ranger Corps, which would become renowned for it's diverse number of specialists, many of whom showed skill in multiple specialties. The 117th was brought forward to test experimental vehicles, armour and weapons. They were also teamed up with a pro-Republic faction of Mandalorians, led by a Mandalorian Force sensitive who was skilled in the ways of the Dark SIde. Late Clone Wars - Galactic Civil War The Ranger Corps would partake in numerous campaigns and battles against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Two notable battles were the Second Battle of Geonosis and the Battle of Umbara. They fought on multiple fronts until the activation of Order 66, the execution of Operation Knightfall, the fall of the Old Republic, and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Following Order 66, the survivors from the corps who hadn't partaken in the executive order defected from the Empire and formed a faction known as The Outcasts, which ran lightning raids against the Galactic Empire and The Alliance to Restore the Republic until the Battle of Endor and the formation of the New Republic, when they were forgiven for their actions during the Galactic Civil War and no longer considered outlaws. note: The 117th's Mandalorian allies are led by someone who uses the Dark Side of the Force. Equipment The 117th were assigned to a joint task force with a Mandolorian faction, who used several classes of re-purposed CIS droids. They could drop pods -each filled with four crab droids- from orbit, and had access to several vulture droid squadrons and a full squadron of hyena droid bombers, which were painted black. The 117th also had access to experimental Republic equipment, as they were chosen by the Supreme Chancellor to test said equipment. Following the Battle of Umbara, the 117th acquired DC15A blaster rifles infused with Shadow Tech and raided an Umbaran laboratory to acquire the substance used. This resulted in the creation of several suits of Shadow Tech armour. Unit Composition Re-purposed CIS droids. Mandalorian faction. Starfighter squadrons. Vehicle unit. Jet trooper unit. Assassin unit. Manticore Squad Personnel Roster CT-1124 "Killshot" Sharpshooter Marshal Commander "Rys" Senior General Kain Astartes Manticore Squad "Jumper" friendly fire, Jakku "Slag" Unidentified trooper Jakku "Acklay" "Boomer"Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Corps Category:Ranger Corps Category:117th Ranger Corps